


béguin

by gaymeboy



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, i'll add more characters as they come probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymeboy/pseuds/gaymeboy
Summary: minato's incompetence when it comes to more-than-platonic relations





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i have not graced writing (aside from numerous ap lit essays) since middle school! its been a while & i have no actual idea what i'm doing, but i kinda missed being able to express myself in something other than art, so im ready to take another shot..! 
> 
> here's this, from my newfound habit of writing over a course of several 3 am's in my notes app.

Minato prides himself in the fluency that which he maintains his expressions. it is not regularly that his lips form into the ghost of a smile, feeling that open displays of such (or alike) are far too intimate than he would prefer.

 

His senior somehow melds into the sole exception to the unstated rule. He sort of despises it.

 

He despises it because it is new, and uncomfortable. He can't seem to halt the sudden smirks or laughs that bubble past his lips when talking directly to Akihiko. They're drawn out of him as if the other is a magnet of sorts.

 

That’s not to even mention the disgustingly affectionate manner his stomach twists even when the other does next to nothing, and he understands the reality of the symptoms. He understands, and understood prior to, Junpei's and Yukari's semblance of an intervention, (which has now descended towards interminable bickering.)

 

Minato huffs, perhaps louder to imply irritation, and begins to raise from his seat in the dorm's lobby. The hour nears midnight, and he's not sure if he's acquired an illness as of late, (or if he is simply not well from his feelings), but he is not willing to run the risk and decides to retire early.

 

He doesn't get very far at all in his endeavors. Yukari's hand shoots out and tightens around his wrist, halting him a short distance from the couch.

 

Minato glances back to Yukari, who is still fuming from her interaction with Junpei. "YOU'RE not done here." she states. Junpei flashes him a look of pity from behind the girl, and makes no move to cease her hold. Expected, and understandable.

 

Minato accepts fate and wordlessly sinks back into the dormatory's couch. He glances up to the pair, where Yukari folds her arms and picks back up on her interrupted speech. " _ I _ " (Junpei's face visibly contorts in disapproval), "Just want to help you."

 

"I don't need helping," Minato retorts, perhaps with more attitude than necessary, just as discomfort spreads across his features. "It'll blow over sooner or later." He goes silent for a moment, and looks up at Yukari. She looks to that of a kicked puppy. Minato guiltily fastens his gaze upon the right side of the room, before uttering an apology.

 

Yukari collects herself, shoulders raise in tune with her chin. "No, you're completely right." She breathes in, takes a step back from the living room set. "But if it doesn't get any better, talk to me." Another pause. "Us." She nods, sparing one quick glance at Junpei, and makes way to the stairs. "Goodnight."

 

As time passes, he begins to wish more and more that he had just accepted Yukari's aid then.

 

It begins in Tartarus, of all places. It wouldn't have occurred at all, had he not spent the night prior rolling restlessly in bed. Thinking.  _ Over _ thinking is more of the term.

 

Mitsuru is both displeased with both the fact that they have not frequently visited Tartarus lately, and as well as the manner in which Minato appears. A sickening discoloration slightly shines below his eyes, and his attention spans mere moments. Aigis makes a comment on his ill form, unrelenting as always.

 

(Her remark draws a worried focus from Akihiko.)

 

With this state plaguing him, Minato stumbles into the tower anyways. He raises his sword towards shadows with the same amount of vigor as usual; it is his structure, or lack of, in evenly spreading energy for special skills that fails him. He tirelessly spans dia skills amongst foe, and when he begins to stumble a bit, he's the only one to remain unaware. He draws more and more power from his form, so much that he even becomes unknowing of the cold metal of his evoker touched to his temple.

 

After that specific fight, the one in which he shakily raises the gun to exert the energy he does not possess within himself, his knees collapse from under him.

 

The ground raises up to Minato's face, cold and repetitive tile quickly fills his entire line of vision. He anticipates the harsh greeting, yet oddly, he never actually reaches the floor. He curiously shifts his head to see what has caused such an event.

 

He immediately regrets doing so, for his answer is only an inescapable pulsing, one that resonates deeply from his skull. The leader hisses in pain, (or believes he does as much), any noise he manages to pick up sounds as if it originates from a distant and seperate room. Multiple voices worriedly shroud his crumpled form, he thinks he can see Aigis' hand sprawled and raised above his eyes. It waves a little, Minato tries to trace its path with his eyes, yet everything has become too rich. The task to make sense of his surroundings is one that is quickly abandoned. Minato forces his eyes shut and buries into familiar arms, the ones that hoist him from the dingy expanse of Tartarus.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Minato comes to sometime after their disaster trip to Tartarus. He slowly becomes aware of where he exactly is after he wakes; his fists are clenched in the soft fabric of Akihiko's tee, and his head lay directly on his chest--he is sat directly upon the others lap. Such a realization sends him straight into a panic, however, he forces himself to sit still in the position.

 

Minato intends on remaining that way, yet Aigis' shrill voice destroys any semblance of hope in doing so. "Minato's heart rate has increased significantly. I suppose he is awake."

 

The younger teenager feels Akihiko's form shift from beneath him; calloused, ungloved hands carefully tilt his head upwards. Despite his flushed state, he manages at least neutral (or perhaps grumpy) features before he is forced to look directly at the other.

 

"Good morning. you took quite a fall." The boxer states, expression worn with concern for  _ him _ . Minato's stomach flips with that same anxiety, everything is too close and they're even in plain sight of those who launder the downstairs of the dorm. (Aigis is sat just across from them!) 

With this in mind, he attempts to wiggle out of the embrace, not providing any sort of reply. Akihiko's grip remains strong, however, and attempting any movement incites a dizzy spell upon himself. "Not so fast!"

 

Minato, after squirming once, resigns his concepts of escape, and bonelessly lay in the other's lap. it was beginning to feel as if the earth's most hostile and humiliating energies were directed at him specifically.

 

Aigis' neutral expression suddenly peers down to his own. "So you are awake. it is 3 am. I advise your absence from school tomorrow." She delivers her sentences with as much worry as an android could muster. The sentences prompt a short nod of acknowledgement, served amongst silent appreciation. Aigis is content with this, and resigns her posture from towering over him.

 

Akihiko pipes up shortly after. "What's the whole deal with you not getting sleep? It really affects your performance in Tartarus, and not to mention, I," a brief pause. " _ We _ hate to see you sick."

 

Minato chooses not to linger on the boxer's odd phrasing. He makes a point to look away from the two sets of eyes focused down at him, and musters up a sort of response. "It's been hard to sleep lately. I won’t let it happen again."

 

Akihiko shakes his head, visibly unsettled by the answer. "Why can't you sleep? Insomnia? Nightmares?"

 

Minato tugs at a blue strand of hair from his head. He's already said much more than he would have liked, and feels far too exposed here. He refuses to respond. the trio falls into an uncomfortable silence.

 

His senior sighs, and relents his grip. Minato relishes in opportunity, makes way to scitter away, and immediately tumbles into Aigis.

 

Unsurprisingly, she does not fall backwards. Her form at most shudders. Minato comes to realize he doesn't weigh much. "Your lack of coordination is unusual. Perhaps I should keep close while you sleep." Aigis offers. He exasperatedly shakes his head, backs up. He  _ is _ extremely dizzy though, and he has  _ also  _ just backed into Akihiko. 

 

(The whole ordeal is much akin to a game of pinball).

 

Akihiko must quickly note on his lack of balance, because he soon feels sturdy arms link behind his knees and under his back. Soon enough, Minato is being princess carried (against his own will) towards the residential area of the dorm. Aigis trails behind them, no commentary. It really couldn't get worse than this, Minato thinks, and silently prays to some god that Yukari and Junpei both have long retired for the night. In the case that they haven't, and also to retain what is left of his sanity, Minato violently protests the hold, pushing off of Akihiko’s chest with both small (and unusually weak) palms. It does absolutely nothing to halt his senior. They've already made it up 3 steps, he tries thrashing a leg, and Akihiko wordlessly takes another 2 steps up. 

 

No one sits at the top of the steps. Minato loudly exhales his relief.

 

"Are you done?" Akihiko asks, whilst continuing their journey towards the left of the hall. he does, admittedly feel some remorse for his behavior, but he has a reputation to keep. Minato says nothing in response.

 

Aigis hurries ahead of them in order to open the door to Minato's room-- (wasn't it locked?), and Akihiko carries him all the way inside, halting only at his bed to completely drop him.

 

Minato pronounces a tiny grunt as his back meets the mattress. Akihiko doesn’t move after he drops Minato off. Infact, his skin flushes a little. Minato cranes his head towards him, raising his single visible brow in question. It seems to draw the senior from his stupor. "You're able to get changed yourself, right?" Akihiko immediately follows his own question up, voice even raising a few octaves. "I can wait outside in case you fall or something--"

 

"I can do it myself, thank you." Minato abruptly shuts the offer down, its implications being the last thing he wants on his mind. Akihiko nods, his glance perhaps lingers for a few moments more, and retreats out the door. Aigis, who had craned her head in aswell to examine his state follows suit.

 

The rest of the night is insignificant to him.


End file.
